Can You Love Me Like I Love You?
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Reposted! Based on the HunterCenaEdge storyline going into Backlash. This is another HunterLita story. Please R&R!
1. Hunter and Lita: The beginning

**Can you love me like I love you?**

**Characters/Parings: Lita/Adam; Lita/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and language.**

**Spoilers: Based on the 4/3/06 episode RAW. Edge is abusive to Lita. Hunter and Stephanie are divorced and she was never pregnant with his baby. John Cena never got booed. Edge did go back to his wife (and that's on the real, too).**

**Date: April 10, 2006**

**Summary: After the handicap match, Lita ends up in the arms of someone she's supposed to hate. Fortunately for her, hate does turn to love.**

**Author's note: This is a one shot fic (unless I decide to go further with this one, giving the storyline's taking place). Yes, this is another Hunter/Lita story but I can't help it. And, yes, this does contain some very strong sexual content.**

_Why the hell am I here? What happens between them should stay between them. I shouldn't have to be here. I'm getting tired of this shit, _Lita thought with a frown on her face. What the hell is she doing here, anyway?

She looked around and watched the three men hurling insults at each other in the ring. She was bored as hell. She should be at home after what happened last night. Her back and lips were still sore after Edge insisted she get involved in the hardcore match with Mick Foley at Wrestlemania. Yes, her man won, but she had to suffer the consequences when they got back to their hotel. Edge beat her down until he got tired and left, leaving her bloodied and bruised. She had to drag herself to the hospital to get some treatment for her injuries.

Lita looked over at one of her best friends, John Cena. Seeing him holding the belt brought a smile on her face. He was one of the people who really understood her when she went through her trauma with Edge and her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy. Sure, she was able to make amends with Matt and even was able to be friends with him, Edge was a different story. Soon as their private lives were exposed in front of the world, he started treating her differently. He'd call her names, throw things at her and, even one time, he beat her with a extension cord after they got into another one of their screaming matches. That's why you could see the cuts and bruises all over her back and shoulders.

And then, there was Triple H. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. The man. He looked so handsome in that Armani suit. His heavenly brown eyes sparkled the room. Lita was mesmerized by his masculinity. But, there was a catch. A major catch. She was supposed to hate him.

"What do you people want to see, huh? Me and Edge against Cena tonight? Like what it sounds?" Hunter asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered. Cena nodded his head in agreement. He didn't care if he got his ass kicked. He just wanted to please the fans. Before he left the ring, he looked at Lita and winked at her with a smile. She smiled back at him while Edge glared at the both of them.

"You're ass is mine when we get back, you stupid little bitch," he whispered in her ear.

Lita didn't even budge. She was too busy staring at Hunter with lust in her eyes.

X

In her locker room, Amy was packing her things to get ready to go. She was in no mood to deal with Adam right now. She can't afford to be beaten up by him again. She just needed some down time.

After zipping up the last bag, she carried her things to the door when she heard a female moan in the other room. Amy wasn't a nosy person but she pressed her ear to the wall and head the same female moan louder. She heard her mumble something about feeling so good. Suddenly, she decided to go and check it out.

Amy walked out of her dressing room and walked to the dressing room around the corner. The moaning became increasingly louder by the time she arrived at the door. She pressed her ear to the door and heard her moan again.

"Oh, baby! You feel so good!" she moaned.

"Don't stop! Oh, God! Don't stop!" a man groaned.

Fearing the worst, she cracked the door open and saw the unthinkable. Her eyes were wide open when she saw this.

Adam was having sex...with his own wife Lisa!

"What the hell is this?" Amy ranted. Tears were falling from her brown eyes as she watched the man she loved make love to _her_.

Adam and Lisa stopped what they were doing and saw her crying. Adam, to his credit, actually smiled.

"Well, hello, Ames. I believe you know my wife. Baby, I believe you know the woman who damn near ripped us apart," he said with a grin.

"I thought you two were gonna get a divorce. I thought you wanted to be with me," Amy said, sending a death glare at him.

"What are you talking about? I never had any intension of leaving her for you. I love my wife. I just used you for some good sex. You were nothing more than a piece of ass to me," Adam said defiantly.

"How can you say something like that? I loved you! I left Matt for you! I wanted to be your wife," Amy said. More tears were falling from her eyes.

He pulled his wife back down on top of him. "Ames, Matt used you, just like I did. I'm actually glad he exposed us to the world."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm glad Matt exposed us to the world. I wanted the whole world to see what kind of tramp and a slut you are, Ames. I didn't know what I was thinking when I got caught up with you. Now, please leave here. Me and my wife have a lot of making up to do. I don't need you anymore," he said before he and Lisa presumed making love.

"But, I love you!" Amy exclaimed.

"I want you to know something right now: I never loved you. I never cared for you. I only used you. Well, I have what I want now. I don't need you again. Now, leave!" Adam demanded.

Not wanting to stay here any longer, she ran out of her room, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Adam used her for his own personal pleasure. And, he had the nerve to dump her like she was a bitch in heat. When she got back around the corner, she slid down against the wall and sobbed hysterically. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let the tears fall down. As if being abused by Adam was bad enough, he had to embarrass and humiliate her right in front of his wife.

"Ames, you okay?" a deep, male voice asked.

She slowly raised her head up and looked into the eyes of the one man she's supposed to hate.

Hunter.

"Are you okay, Ames?" he asked as he kneeled down right in front of her.

She just shook her head no. Then, she cried some more.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked while he helped her up on her feet.

"No," she said softly.

"Do you need a ride back to the hotel? From the way you look, you and Adam are not going back together," Hunter said.

"Adam and I are finished. He went back to his wife. He used me!" Amy exclaimed.

Hunter was shocked. Adam Copeland used her to get back to his wife? He saw her cry again, watching her break down right in front of him. Suddenly, without warning, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ames. Adam was a fool for using you like that. You deserve better," he said with a small smile on his face.

Amy looked up at him with a smile. Maybe Hunter wasn't so bad after all. He was here for her. And that's all that matters.

"I just need to get away from here for a while," she revealed.

"I'll tell you what. Go and get your things. I'll take you back to my hotel room and we'll have some drinks. You look like you could use some company," Hunter suggested with a grin.

Amy smiled at him before she left and headed for her locker room.

X

"You're beautiful, you know that? You shouldn't have to be insecure about anything," Hunter said. He held her close to him while they were both lying in his king sized bed.

"I'm not insecure. I'm just weak," Amy admitted. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"No you're not and you shouldn't even feel that way. You're beautiful, smart, intelligent, and sexy. Any man would be lucky to have you. Adam and even Matt were fools to let you go," he said while he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Hunt. At least someone understands my heartbreak."

"Hey, we all have been through heartbreak. We just have to take what we learned and move on."

To her shock, he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers softly. He parted her lips and slid his tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned softly while she curled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach.

"Hunter, can I ask you a question?" she asked when they pull apart.

"What's that, baby?"

"Can you love me like I love you?"

"I don't know, babe. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" he leaned down and kissed her again, this time, he kissed her more fiercely. She responded eagerly. She shifted her body so that he could settle on top of her. Once again, she felt his erection pressing against her stomach, causing her swollen opening to pulsate.

"You don't know what you do to me, Ames. I have wanted you since the day you came in," Hunter confessed. He broke the kiss and ran his lips down to her neck. Amy moaned while she began unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingertips brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver. He nibbled on her collarbone while he pushed her halter top up over her head. Once he removed the fabric, he was amazed to see her not wearing a bra.

"I see you came prepared," Hunter said with a smirk when he sat up on the bed.

Amy smiled at him. "Only for you. My babies were pampered. Oh, and by the way, I've wanted you, too."

He engulfed them with his hands, his thumbs and fingers tweaking her nipples lightly. She threw her head back and moaned out his name in the throes of passion. She dug her fingers in his back when he fastened his soft mouth on one of her hard nipples, sucking on it with force. She screamed out his name when he did the same with her other nipple. His hands rested on her jean clad waist while he leaned down and kissed her flat stomach, which caused her to shiver with desire.

He unfastened her jeans and tugged them down. She laid back down on the bed while he pulled the fabric away from her heated body. Wearing only a thong, Amy looked at Hunter with hunger in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled her on top of her again, settling her lips against his. He laced his fingers on the tiny fabric and tugged them down to her ankles. She kicked them off, leaving her naked for his pleasure.

"Delicious. Simply delicious," he murmured before he parted her legs and placed them over his broad shoulders. She clutched her fingers on the headboard when he slipped one finger inside of her. She moaned his name when he slipped another finger inside. Her inner juices milked his fingers while she kept coming and coming. He removed his fingers and dipped his acid tongue inside. Amy hissed with lust when he started licking up and down. She shivered when he found the spot that would sent her over the edge.

And it did.

By the time she came down from the high, he bit down more harshly, sending her over the edge again. He removed her legs from his shoulders and climbed out of the bed. She pouted at him as he began removing what was left of him. Standing now in front of her butt naked, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You feel my heart beating, Ames? It's beating for you. It's telling you that I'm not going anywhere," Hunter assured her.

Her eyes were wide open in shock when he said those words. The great Hunter Hearst Helmsley actually said that he's not going anywhere? She was pleasantly surprised.

Amy then moved her hand down further, caressing his massive chest, her fingers brushing against his hard nipples. He groaned when she reached his fully erect member, teasing his testicles and caressing it like it was a flute. He really lost control when she leaned forward and took his manhood in her soft mouth. Her tongue was doing wild and crazy things to him, making him tremble with desire. With her cheeks, she pulled him deeper and deeper inside her mouth until his member was buried at her throat.

"When-did-you-learn-to...do that?" Hunter groaned.

She couldn't answer him because she was too busy giving him pleasure. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and moaned when he reached his peak. Amy tried to swallow as much as she could before she released him and wiped her mouth with her right hand.

"Now, what did you ask me?" she asked with a giggle.

"I asked when did you learn to do that?" he asked before he got in the bed beside her.

"Adam used to make me watch dirty movies with him. He said I could learn a few things," she said with a frown.

"Don't worry about him, baby girl. Let me take care of you now," were the last words he said before he moved on top of her. She gasped when he slowly and completely slid inside of her. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned when he started moving. Hunter nibbled on her neck while he picked up his pace. Amy wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name in the throes of passion.

"Oh, Hunter! Deeper!" she screamed out loud.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with sheer rapture. Her body became weak with desire. She nibbled on his ear, which sent him over the edge. He rammed into her harder and harder, causing her to moan and groan. She turned him over on his back and sat on him. With her hands on his chest, she rode him, first slowly, then more rapidly. He held her waist and guided her movement. Together, they moved as one, bringing each other close to climax.

Afterward, she laid in his loving arms, burying her face against his massive chest. She was actually surprised to see how well their bodies fit together.

"About your question..." Hunter started to say.

"What about it?" Amy said while she looked at his brown eyes, the eyes she had to grown to find intoxicating.

"I can love you, Ames. Can you learn to love me the same way?"

She reached up and kissed him passionately. "I can learn to love you."

**The end?**

**Should I continue with this story? Review and let me know!**


	2. Adam will break them up

**Hello again to my loyal readers and friends!**

**Okay...so I made a fateful decision. I decided, since the storyline's taking off in a big way, to go ahead and continue with this story. So, every Tuesday or Wednesday until Backlash, I'm gonna update this story.**

**BTW, did you guys see RAW last night? It was so weird. Vince going to church to have a chat with God was crazy! Trish coming out as Mickie was pure gold (talk about karma catching up to Mickie). And what needs to be said about the main event that hasn't already has been said? Karma caught up with Hunter and Edge got his ass beat. I was so happy to see Lita trying to seduce Hunter. How money was that?** **Plus, we're seeing the old Kane resurfacing, especially after he actually choked slammed the Big Show! WTF?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Author's warning: This is for the mature subject matter. So, I advise anyone under 17 years old not to read this. There will be a whole lot of sex scenes between Hunter and Lita, plus a whole lot of smut and sweetness (LOL).**

With the sunlight beaming over the bedroom, Amy slowly woke up, wondering where in the hell she was. She felt two strong arms holding her close, so she could barely breathe. She looked over and saw Hunter sleeping peacefully, his massive chest heaving up and down. She still could feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach.

_I was here with him last night. He made sweet love to me. He was there for me. He said he wasn't going anywhere. Should I believe him? Can he really love me like I love him? _She thought with a confused look on her face. Suddenly, she slipped her hand down under the sheets and touched his member, amazed of how big it got already.

_Damn. How long can he keep it up? _She laughed at the thought of that.

"What are you laughing at, baby girl?" a weary Hunter asked when he woke up.

"Your special friend was pressing against my stomach. I had to feel him." she giggled.

"How was he?"

"He's a big boy, just like you."

"How 'bout I touch your little friend and see how she's doing?" he slipped his hand down under the covers and found her swollen opening. Hunter smiled when his fingers felt the creamy slickness.

"What's the results, big boy?" Amy asked with another giggle.

He smiled at her sweetness. "She's wet. And she's ready for my friend again. Just like you're ready for me again, baby girl."

With that being said, he untangled himself from the covers and moved on top of her. He brushed his lips against hers again, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She moaned when he easily slid inside of her, amazed to see how well he fit against her. Amy dug her fingers in his back when he started thrusting within her, bringing her close to climax. Hunter nibbled on her neck to keep himself from screaming, because the feeling of him inside of her was overwhelming.

Harder and harder, he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her with sheer rapture. The core of her throbbed with passion and desire. The first ripple of orgasm washed over her body without warning. Another orgasm caved in, which made her weak in the knees. Orgasm after orgasm made her tremble with raw passion.

"Oh, Hunter. Oh, baby," Amy moaned loudly. The last orgasm subsided, which made her cry out his name. She dug her fingers in his back when he came right after her. Afterwards, they laid, tangled up in each other's arms, sweaty bodies intermingled with sensuality. She laid her head against Hunter's chest and sighed deeply, feeling comfortable with him right now.

"That was amazing," she said with a giggle.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. He loved the way she giggled. He loved the way she smelled. Hell, he just loved her.

"You know how to satisfy me, baby girl," he said with grin.

_I love it when he calls me baby girl, _Amy thought with a delicate smile on her lips.

Even though she still have to deal with Adam concerning the storyline, she was contented with the man she has come to love in a short matter of time. Amy looked up at him with a smile.

"You know we have to go back to reality tonight," she reminded him.

Hunter nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I know. Tonight, I'm supposed to insult you and you're gonna try to seduce me in the match. Plus, my partner's gonna get revenge against me. I can't believe I have to team up with Cena."

"Aw, don't be like that. John's one of my best friends. He's a professional. Everything's gonna be fine tonight." she reached up and kissed him softly.

"Maybe you're right. But, for now, let's just enjoy this moment together."

"Can I stay with you from now on?"

"Of course, baby girl. You can stay with me forever. I told you I'm not going anywhere and I really meant it. You're stuck with me, Dumas."

"I'm glad." she reached up and kissed him again.

X

During the match, Lita got up on the apron and taunted Triple H with her large breasts, which definitely got his attention. Deep down inside, she was glad he loved her boobs. They were made especially for him. As he got closer and closer, she just wanted to climb inside the ring and jump his bones right in front of him.

Too bad Edge had to interfere. She had to jump off the apron when he kicked Hunter out of the ring. Lita just wanted to go over there and see if he was all right but they were on live television and she didn't want to break her character. When Edge pushed Hunter back in the ring, he glared at her for a moment before he got back inside.

_Bastard, _she thought with a frown. She didn't know how she ended up with the jerk in the first place.

The conclusion of the match came when Cena hoisted Edge over his shoulders for the FU. Just when he was about to connect with it, Hunter pulled Edge off and delivered the pedigree. Cena, pissed off that his partner had to ruin the plan, hoisted him over his shoulders and delivered the FU, much to the delight of the crowd. Then he slapped the STFU on Edge, who was screaming out like he was a girl.

_Adam's screaming out like a little girl. What a joke! _Lita thought with a laugh. She laughed even more when Edge had no choice but to tap out and the match was over.

Now that the show was over, she decided to break character. She went over to check on Hunter while Cena was celebrating his victory. Edge slowly got up and saw his 'woman' checking up on his archival.

_Something's going on with them two. She's supposed to hate him and be with me, even though I dumped her for real. I'm gonna find out if they're sleeping together, _Adam thought with evil intentions on his brain.

While she was checking up on Hunter, Lita looked over and saw Edge looking her weirdly. She scrunched up her face in confusion when he looked at her like that. What's going on with him?

_He's looking at me like he knows something. Hunter and I need to be careful if we're sleeping together, _she thought with a frown.

X

"You sure he was looking at you weirdly, baby girl?" Hunter said while he was changing his clothes.

Amy nodded her head slowly. She was sitting on the sofa in his locker room, reading the latest edition of _RAW _magazine. She scowled when she saw the cover of her and Edge.

"I don't know what's going on with Adam. He dumps me for his wife and yet, after the match, he's looking at me strangely. What the hell is going on with him all of a sudden?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

After he got finished, he took a seat next to her on the sofa. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll find out what he's planning on doing. We'll keep our relationship a secret," he whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking the same thing, Hunt. Some people still think I'm a slut."

"Well, fuck them, baby. You're stuck with me in the long run, kid. And, when the time is right, we'll tell the whole world that we're in love."

"I wanna get out of here," Amy revealed.

"No problem. We can go now. I have our things ready out in the limo," Hunter said with a smile.

As they were leaving, a shadow was lurking in the darkness, scowling at the happy couple. He knew Amy was a slut but he never thought she would end up in the arms of the company's biggest egomaniac. He was selfish, pompous, arrogant and self-absorbed. How in the hell did she fall in love with his steroid taking ass?

_Even though I don't want her back, I'm gonna break them up. She deserves to be alone. I'm gonna make sure she's gonna suffer the heartbreak for the rest of her life, _Adam thought with a evil smile on his face.

_It's over, Ames. No one will love you._

**What do you think? I had to make Edge a little loco in this story. So, look for chapter three next week and let me know what you think.**

**On a side note: my next story will be a series of one-shots about one night stands. It will be a mixture of WWE superstars and divas plus some appearances by some of my favorite singers (some of them will be of my choosing). **

**Please review!**


	3. Amy's birthday surprise

**Okay...I know that I'm supposed to be updating every week but Lita's birthday is tomorrow so I decided to put up a birthday chapter in my tribute to her today. There's gonna be a special surprise at the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: I forgot to mention in the beginning that I don't own the superstars, the divas, the trademarks and the logos of World Wrestling Entertainment. You can't sue me because I'm broke (LOL).**

**April 14, 1975: **The day the lives of Christie and Mike Dumas would change forever. As they held their newborn baby daughter in their arms, sheer elation washed over their faces.

**April 14, 2006: **The day the life of Amy Christine Dumas would change forever. The 31-year-old redhead beauty had experienced more pain, suffering, humiliation and agony than anyone else. For once, she just want a stress-free birthday.

She laid in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Everything seemed blank. Today she was supposed to be happy, she was supposed to be out celebrating with her friends and family. Hell, she was supposed to make love with the one man who single handedly healed her heart in a short matter of time.

But, for some strange reason, she was not in a happy mood at all.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" a weary Hunter asked when he woke up and saw her staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

He turned over and looked at her. "Baby girl, this is Hunter you're talking to. Something must be on your pretty little mind. Spit it out."

She gave him a small smile. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you can. Now tell me what's going on, baby girl."

Amy sighed deeply. "I'm just depressed because today's my birthday. I'm supposed to be happy but, instead, I'm not feeling that way."

He chuckled. "Is it because you're 31? Baby, don't worry about that. We all feel old sometimes."

She had to laugh at that one. "It's not the age thing. It's my life in general. I guess I'm feeling so depressed because of what's been happening, concerning me, over the last year."

Hunter took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. She laid her head against his chest and sighed. She loved being in his arms. Whenever she's with him, nothing seems wrong.

"Baby, don't worry. You're stuck with me. And whatever problem you have, we'll face it together. As for your birthday, you won't be depressed anymore. We're gonna do something special today, just you and me," he declared with a smile.

She looked at him with a giggle. "You really mean that?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly before he pinned her down on the mattress. "Yes, I do. Now, before you go and get dressed, I'm gonna give you a birthday present you'll never forget. We don't wanna waste any time, do we?"

Amy just giggled.

X

_In another hotel room..._

"You're gonna do _what_?" Lisa exclaimed to her husband. Shock was all she could muster.

"I'm gonna break up Hunter and Amy. She don't deserve to be with him. She'll only end up breaking his heart, just like she broke my heart and Matt's. Why do we have to put up with her brand of bullshit, I don't know," Adam declared.

"How do you know that? What if he breaks her heart first? What if they broke each other's hearts?"

"Doesn't matter who breaks who's heart. Amy broke mine. I want her to be alone. I don't want another man ending up her victim. She needs to suffer for what she did to me."

Lisa started at her husband for a moment. What was he thinking right now? Ever since they got back together, all he talked about was making sure Amy gets what's coming to her.

"Adam, leave her alone. She saw us making love when she walked in your locker room. She got the message and moved on with her life. Why can't you let her?" she asked while she crossed her arms over her breasts.

He sighed deeply. "Amy's a bloodsucker. She'll do just about anything to get everything she wants. Even if it means hurting someone in the process. I fell prey. Matt fell prey. And Hunter's gonna fall prey if I don't do something about it."

She shook her head. "I don't get it. Why all of a sudden you wanna save Hunter? As I recall, you two aren't exactly the best of friends."

Adam placed his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, listen to me. I'm doing him a huge favor. Amy's gonna ruin his life, just like she did mine and Matt's. Don't you see the pain she had caused us? I almost lost you in the process because of her. I don't want that to happen again. Don't you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But, please. Leave her alone. Let her move on. Can't you do that for me? She's gonna get hurt, too, if you do this. Can you do that for me, baby?" Lisa pleaded.

He hugged her tightly and sighed deeply. "Yes, baby. I'll do it for you. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

She smiled. But, what she didn't see was the look of rage on his face.

_I'm sorry, Ames. I'm not gonna let you hurt Hunter the way you hurt me and Matt. You have to suffer the consequences sooner or later, _Adam thought, anger boiling in his veins.

X

"If you don't take this blindfold off my eyes right now, I'm gonna cut you off for a year!" Amy exclaimed with a giggle.

Hunter just laughed. "Baby girl, you can't cut me off. You can't resist 'The Game'.

"I can't believe this. You're right." she giggled again.

Once the limo pulled up to their destination, he opened the door and got out, not before he helped her out. Even though she couldn't see because of the scarf, she smiled for his manners.

"Are we here?" she asked, feeling anxious.

"Yes, we're here, baby girl. Your birthday surprise is right inside," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

They stepped inside. He never left her side, making sure she didn't trip of fall. She could hear people talking and laughing and the wheels of carts squeaking on the floor.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked.

Amy nodded her head slowly. He came up behind her and removed the scarf away from her eyes. She wiped the puffiness away with her hands for a moment before she looked up and saw the crowd jumping out of their hiding places and yelled...

"SURPRISE!"

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. She was speechless. She couldn't believe Hunter pulled all this off for her. She was suddenly mobbed with warm hugs and birthday wishes from her friends and family.

"I can't believe you all came! I thought you all had lives to live," she said through her tainted smile.

"Hunter threatened our lives if we didn't come," Trish said, laughing. "Really, though, he wanted to make your birthday special so he wanted our help in doing it."

She turned over and saw him looking at her with a smile. She blushed just at the sight of him.

"You know something? I'm glad he did," Amy said with a giggle.

X

_Outside the hotel..._

_He threw her a birthday party? What the fuck is this? Does she really got him wrapped around her little fucking finger? _Adam thought with disbelief. He watched her dancing with Hunter, throwing her head back when he dipped her. She laughed when he whispered in her ear, probably something funny. Then, to his dismay, they were kissing passionately.

_I can't take this shit anymore! I've gotta go and stop this! I can't let her ruin his life like this! _Adam thought with a evil glare to Amy. Then, after looking around to make sure he wasn't followed, he took off in a huff, not knowing that his own wife followed him all the way here.

X

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Hunter announced.

The crowd died down when he said those words. He was on the stage, holding a glass of champagne in his hand. There was one more gift he wanted to give to Amy before the party was over.

"At this time, I would like the birthday girl to come up on stage because I have one more gift to give her."

Amy looked at Trish with a confused look on her face, but she just shrugged and headed for the stage. Hunter helped her up, like the gentleman he was and soon they were facing the crowd.

"Ames, before you go and assume that I'm breaking up with you, that's not the case. Matter of fact, I hope, after I give you this present, that it will bring us closer together," he declared.

She just nodded her head, but she still was confused.

He just smiled at her. "Amy, in the short time we been...together, I had come to fall deeply in love with you. I love you, baby girl and I wanna make you the happiest woman in the world. I knew in my heart fate brought us together. And when I found you crying on the floor, in my heart I was crying as well. I want you to know right here and now that I will never break your heart and make you cry. That is, you're crying out of happiness."

New fresh tears fell from her eyes. Amy looked at him in shock. He loved her! The great Hunter Hearst Helmsley actually loved her!

"I can't believe this," she choked.

He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Ames, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Please say you feel the same way and be my wife. Will you marry me, Amy Christine Dumas?"

She was in utter shock. He wanted to marry her? More tears fell from her eyes when he pulled out a sparkling diamond engagement ring and placed it on her ring finger.

"Hunter, I love you, too," Amy admitted with a tainted smile on her face.

He nodded his head, anticipating her answer.

"My answer is..."

**What is her answer? Will she say yes? And will Adam stop her from hurting Hunter? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**On a side note: My next paring in my story 'It All Started With a One Night Stand' will be John/Trish. Any fans of this paring, I'm dedicating this to you!**

**Please review!**


	4. Shocking baby secret

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. I know I'm keeping you hanging with this cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'm not. Besides, some secrets about Amy will be revealed in this chapter, along with some heartache. Are you prepared for it?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: Hunter will begin to question his relationship with Lita when Adam revealed some things she tried so hard to keep under wraps.**

X

_Continuing from the last chapter..._

"My answer is..."

"DON'T YOU ACCEPT HIS MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!" a deep male voice yelled.

Amy looked up and was shocked to see Adam running up on the stage, his face filled with rage. Of all people, why he had to show up and ruin her birthday?

"What the hell are you doing here, Adam?" she snapped.

"Stopping you from hurting another man, Ames," Adam hissed in her face.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never hurt anyone in my life, even you. Let's not forget, you dumped me for your wife again. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"Why? _Why?_ I'll tell you why. You're nothing more but a bloodsucking bitch, Ames. Once you had your share of what you wanted, you discard us like we're nothing. Your actions almost caused me to lose Lisa the first time, caused you to lose Matt and caused you to lose your own family. Well, I'm here to stop Hunter from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Hunter snorted. "Man, you lost your mind. I love her. I'm not leaving her. We're getting married."

Adam glared at him. "Maybe you will leave her after I tell you what she's been hiding from you."

"What are you talking about? I have NOTHING to hide. I'm honest with everyone. I was even honest with your stupid ass!" Amy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if you're so honest, why don't you be honest with Hunter right now and tell him about the baby you lost?" Adam snapped.

Amy was in complete shock of what he said. How did he know about that? She kept that in secret because she didn't wanna hurt anyone, especially the man she had to come to love in a short matter of time.

"W-what baby?" Hunter stammered.

"Oh, you didn't know? Let me take you back down memory lane, shall I? Summer of 2000, during the time you were still married to Stephanie and Amy was still with Matt, you two started having an affair behind their backs. You two would always meet in her hotel room after the show, especially after you won your women's title match for the first time. Remember that, Ames? You won it from Stephanie six days before SummerSlam.

Wanna know how I found out about it? You came to me and told me everything. How much you loved him. How much you wanted to be with him. But, you knew you couldn't have him. That's when your pregnancy came into play," Adam explained, leering at her.

"You promised her you weren't gonna tell him about it! You promised her you were gonna keep your mouth shut on that! She was gonna tell him about that!" Trish yelled, making her way through the crowd and coming up on stage.

"You knew about her pregnancy, too?" Hunter asked, still looking shocked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Hunter. But, she didn't wanna hurt you or anyone else. She planned on keeping the baby, even if you didn't wanna have something to do with it, though I had doubted that thought. I even offered to help her raise it. She promised me she would tell you when the time was right."

"Let me ask you this, Ames. What happened to the baby?" Hunter asked, looking at her with tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes, Ames. Tell your man what happened to your baby," Adam said, smiling evilly at her.

"If you think I went and aborted the baby, I didn't. I miscarried. Because a certain someone speared me in the middle of the ring! I was bleeding all over the ring!" she exclaimed, glaring at Adam.

"What I did was for your own good. You knew you couldn't lure him away from Stephanie with a baby growing inside of you so I had to attack you with my spear. I wanted him to work things out with Stephanie. That whole affair with Kurt took its toll on him mentally, physically and emotionally. Now, Hunter. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with a woman who basically lied to you?"

Hunter lowered his head in sorrow. He didn't know what to do. He loved Amy but he couldn't believe she kept this secret from him for six long years. More tears fell from his eyes as his thoughts shifted on their unborn baby. A baby that was taken away from the asshole she ended up with.

By the time he looked up, Amy had slapped her ex so many times, screaming and cussing at him for ruining everything she had worked so hard to get back in the last six months. Trish tried to pull her away but Amy was too strong and ended up kicking him in his nuts.

"Damn you, Adam! You just had to do this to me, huh? I hate you! I hate you with every ounce of my being! You're gonna rot in hell for what you did to me!" Amy exclaimed before she felt two strong arms holding her back. When she turned around, Hunter's eyes were puffy with tears.

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want this to happen. I loved our baby. I'm so sorry," she whispered softly.

He just nodded his head and led her away from the angry crowd. Before they could leave, however, she turned around and looked at them with remorse in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything I done. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm so incredibly sorry for the hurt I caused," she said before she turned back around and left, with Hunter trailing close behind. Once they got outside, she broke down and cried even harder.

"Hunter, I didn't want the baby to be a problem for you. I knew you weren't gonna leave Stephanie," Amy said softly.

"No. I left her after I found out about her and Angle. I needed some space for a while. Had I known you was pregnant, I would've left her in a flat second," he admitted.

"You would?" she was shocked.

"I realized that I love you. I only married her because I wanted to get ahead. But, when she cheated on me, a part of me was glad she did. I'd imagined you was the woman I'd be making love to. I love you, Amy."

"But..."

"But, you kept that secret from me, baby girl. I was totally crushed when Adam said those words. And when you said he speared you, causing your miscarriage, I just wanted to run over there and beat the living hell out of him. Why you couldn't just tell me, huh?" he asked. He was terribly hurt.

She looked down on the floor in shame. She knew she had to tell him one way or another. She also knew he was gonna find out. After all, he had a right to know about their baby. But, she knew she couldn't lure him away from his ex-wife, either.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Fresh tears were falling from her brown eyes. She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, too. I love you but I don't know about us right now. I need some time to think about some things," he admitted.

She shot up and looked at him. "You're leaving me? You're gonna listen to Adam? I thought you were different, Hunter!"

"I'm not listening to that asshole. He's got an ass kicking coming for hurting you and our baby. And, no, I'm not leaving you. I just need some time to figure out where we stand in our relationship."

Amy turned around and started to leave. Before she reached around the corner, she turned back and looked at him coldly.

"You know something? Before Adam came in and basically ruined my life, I was gonna say yes to your marriage proposal. I was finally ready to move on with you. But, it seemed you're not ready to be with me. I love you, Hunter. Unless we have to work together, I won't bother you ever again!"

She took off running. He could hear her crying down the hall. He slumped against the wall, sighing deeply. He knew he had screwed up big time.

X

_Adam's hotel room..._

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm leaving you, Adam. You promised me you were gonna leave Amy alone but you broke your promise and your ruined her birthday. I can't deal with you anymore," Lisa replied. She was packing her bags. The limo was waiting downstairs for her.

"You can't do this to me, Lisa. I love you, baby. I'm sorry I broke my promise but I couldn't let her destroy Hunter like she destroyed me. I had to do something. I couldn't let her get away with what she had done to me," he complained.

She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. She didn't even look at him. She was too pissed off at him at this point.

"Lisa, please. Don't leave me. We can work this out. I'll be a better husband. I love you, baby. I'm so sorry," Adam pleaded.

She opened the door. "I'm sorry, Adam. I can't deal with you anymore. You lied to me again. I'm contacting a lawyer in the morning. I'm divorcing you."

"Please, don't do this!"

With that, she walked out of the room, and out of his life once and for all.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair and seethed. He lost his wife again. And there's only one person he holds responsible for what happened.

_Amy, _he thought with clenched teeth. _She ruined my life. She cost me the only person I loved. She's gonna pay for what she did. She's gonna pay with her blood!_

X

_Women's locker room..._

"Ames, you need to go and talk to him. You need him and he needs you," Trish pleaded to her best friend.

She sank down on the sofa, crying her eyes out. She shook her head no.

"Darling, he loves you. He's just...upset of what Adam said."

"He left me, Trish. On my birthday. He said, right in my face, that he wasn't going anywhere. He promised me on the night we made sweet love. All was a lie. He lied to me!" Amy cried.

Trish took her in her arms. Her heart was breaking in two. She had never seen Amy like this before. She just held her best friend and let her cry.

"I still think you need to go and talk to him," Trish suggested.

"I don't think so. He wants some space so I'm giving it to him. Besides, maybe what Adam said is true. I'm a bloodsucker. I'm a whore. I'm a slut. I'll just end up hurting Hunter in the process," Amy admitted.

"Don't you believe that! Adam's just trying to get in your head. You love Hunter and he loves you. Go and be with him, darling. You need him. He needs you. Just go and be with him. He needs you. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

Amy moved to get up from the couch. She was about to go get a glass of water until she felt dizzy. She tried to move but the dizziness proved to be too much and she fainted on the floor.

"Amy! Oh, my God! Wake up!" Trish exclaimed when she kneeled down beside her on the floor.

Amy didn't wake up.

**Uh-oh! And that's just the beginning of her problems. Will Adam get revenge? Will Hunter finally come to his senses? And will Ames be all right? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**On a side note: next chapter of my other story: Batista/Victoria paring.**


	5. Another baby on the way!

**I'm back again. I'm supposed to be updating this story every week but because so many of my foremost readers wanted the inside scoop on Hunter/Lita, I've been able to update for the last several days. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: Flashbacks will come into** **in this chapter. Flashbacks will appear in _italics._**

X

_The next morning..._

_The hospital..._

The next time she woke up, she laid in a hospital bed. She didn't know how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was she was in her locker room, crying on Trish's shoulder about losing Hunter and wanting to kill Adam for ruining her life.

Hunter. She still loved him so damn much. But, she didn't know if he still loved her. He said he did, but she didn't know if he really meant what he said. Besides, she walked away from him when he declared he needed some time to figure out where do they stand in their relationship, not to mention, she still have to deal with him on a nightly basis, especially when they have a major storyline together.

After what Adam had revealed at her birthday party yesterday, she's been alone and bitter for the last several hours. Nobody but Trish came by to see if she was all right. Hell, she said she was sorry for all the pain she caused!

Amy turned over and looked out the window. Another rainy night. Clouds were forming and the thunder was crashing against the glass. She covered her ears, hoping everything would just go away. All the pain, the agony, the suffering and the heartbreak; she wanted them to go away.

"Miss Dumas?" someone called when they stepped inside.

She sat up and saw the doctor standing at the doorway, his assigned nurse standing next to him.

"Hey, Doc. What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"I just came here to see how you're doing, that's all," he said as he stepped inside.

"Crappy," Amy admitted.

"Well, you're gonna be in a more crappy mood when I tell you the news."

"Whatever it is, just tell me. I'm not in a good mood, anyway. Things couldn't possibly get any worse," she snorted.

"You're pregnant," he blurted out.

She looked at him, her eyes opened wide in shock. That's just great. She ended up pregnant with Hunter's baby again!

"Pregnant? How did I end up pregnant again? I'm on the pill!" Amy exclaimed.

"Pills aren't a hundred percent effective, just like condoms. Besides, when we went over your test results a few minutes ago, it revealed that you've been nauseous, tired, depressed and you were going through your mood swings over the last three weeks."

"So, you're saying I'm already three weeks along?"

The doc nodded his head.

She slumped back down on the bed, feeling emotional. She was supposed to be happy but she's not. She was pregnant again and Hunter wasn't with her. And, with Adam still lurking around, trying his best to destroy her once and for all, she's really at a major crossroad.

"I need some time alone," Amy said a few minutes later.

"I'll be back to check up on you later," The doctor said before he and the nurse left the room.

_Pregnant again? I'm never gonna live this down. How in the hell will I explain this to Hunter? Should I tell him about this? _She thought with a frown. But, as she placed her hand on her flat belly, a smile crept on her face. Even though her relationship with Hunter appeared to be over, at least she'll have her baby to shine a light on her already shattered life.

_I'm keeping this baby. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you this time. I'll just have to lay low and hide it from everyone, especially Hunter, until after I have the baby. It's the only way, _Amy thought, then she broke down and cried. Really, how can she keep her pregnancy a secret this time, knowing Adam and even Hunter will find out one way or another? She laid her head against her pillow and sighed deeply, wondering why did she even tell him about her first pregnancy in the first fucking place.

That night, six years ago, when she won the women's title for the first time in the main event, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to celebrate her victory with someone, and it wasn't Matt...

_Six years ago..._

_August 21, 2000..._

_Amy's hotel room..._

"_Congratulations, baby girl! I knew you could do it!" Hunter exclaimed while he walked in her hotel room, holding a bottle of champagne. He kissed her briefly._

_Amy giggled as she closed the door, not before putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob._

"_Thank you, baby. It's amazing how I won the title with Rocky helping me especially towards the end," she said with a grin._

"_Hey, I knew you could do it, Ames. Baby girl, You have the heart, the determination and the desire to be the best in the business. And that's not bad for a person who's been in the company for only six months," he said while he cracked open the bottle._

"_I know. It's such a trip. I love being in the business but I had to work extra hard to get where I wanna be, you know? So, for me to win the title tonight felt like a dream come true. It felt like all my hard work paid off," she said while she sat down at the edge of the bed._

_Hunter filled two glasses up with the bubbly liquid before he made his way over to her side. He handed her the glass as he sat down next to her on the bed, which made the situation even more intriguing. _

"_I would like to propose a toast to Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita, who became the women's champion with so much hard work and determination. Cheers to you, baby girl," he said as he clinked his glass with hers._

_Before she could even take a sip, he leaned over and kissed her softly, parting her lips and sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her left arm around his neck and pulling him closer. He sat both of their glasses down and slid his arms around her slender waist, his hands gripping her bottom._

"_Don't you have to be with Stephanie?" Amy said, stopping the intimate moment before they went too far._

"_She's doesn't matter to me anymore. She's with Angle right now. I wanna be with you," Hunter admitted before he leaned over and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth. At that point, nothing else mattered. She wanted him and she wanted him right now._

_He yanked her sports bra away from her heated body and caressed her breasts with his large hands, his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. She threw head back and moaned while her hand reached down and touched his member through his jeans. That was enough to send him over the edge (no pun intended)._

_Before long, clothes were scattered all over the floor, covers and sheets were ruffled and two naked bodies were laying in the bed, bringing each other close to sexual insanity. Amy moaned loudly when Hunter moved on top of her and slid inside of her, forgetting about birth control for a moment. The sensation drove her wild when she felt him moving his hips in a sensuous rhythm. She ran her hands all over his strong back and screamed out his name, gripping his bottom with her fingers._

_Hunter growled at what she did and moved faster. The core of her throbbed with passion and desire. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not even her boyfriend could hold a candle to what was going on right now._

_She wrapped her legs over his back and groaned impatiently. Hunter was driving her crazy with passion. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name. The first ripple of orgasm made her tremble violently. The second one almost made her die in the delicious pleasure she embarked upon._

_Finally, when the time came, she reached paradise. To her credit, he came right after and held her close to him._

"_I love you, Amy," Hunter said before he leaned down and kissed her again._

_Smiling, she replied in her sweetest voice, "I love you, too, Hunter..."_

She had to laugh at that one. Love. How did she end up falling in love with Hunter? She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to block out his image. But, no matter what, she'll always love him.

Even if the pain still lingers in her heart.

X

_Evolution's locker room..._

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, MAN?" Randy Orton yelled.

Hunter slumped back on the sofa, sighing deeply. He felt weak, motionless...and stupid. Randy had every right to yell at him. He screwed up big time when he told Amy he wanted some space. Adam had gotten to his head. That was not cool.

"I have no excuses, Ran. I screwed up big time. I have no one to blame but myself. I didn't know what I was thinking when I actually listened to Adam. But, I was so shocked when he told me about Amy's pregnancy. I couldn't believe she kept this from me all this time," Hunter said softly.

"Listen, man. What's important is that you need to get her back before it's too late. Word around here is she's pregnant with your child. She needs you, man. She's miserable without you. You need to be there for her. You need to get past what happened six years ago. She didn't wanna hurt you. She knew you couldn't leave Stephanie, even when you found out she was having an affair with Angle, you stayed with her. Amy knew that. But, that's all in the past. This is now. You need to get off your ass and go get her. She needs you," Randy said.

Hunter got up from his seat and headed for the door. "You're right. I'm gonna go see her, man. I'm not gonna leave her side again. I love her with all my heart. And if she's pregnant with my baby, I'm gonna stand by her side. I will marry her if it's the last thing I'll do! Wish me luck."

With that, he left without saying another word.

X

_Outside the locker room..._

_She's pregnant again? How did that happen? And he's getting her back? Son of a bitch! _Adam thought, anger boiling in his veins. He watched Hunter get in his car and drove off in a hurry, awaiting to be with the woman he loved again.

_He came to his senses. He loved her so much. And now they're gonna be together and raise their baby. Over my dead fucking body! I promised that Amy's gonna pay with her own blood and she will...when I kill her and her unborn baby, _he thought with a evil smile on his face. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, man," Adam said after he heard the phone being picked up. "It's me. Listen, I need you to do me a favor..."

**And the plot thickens! Who's the guy Adam was talking to? Will Amy take Hunter back after he visits her? And will Randy get more involved? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**On a side note: I'm already working on yet another Hunter/Lita story. This will take place back in the summer of 2000, when the Attitude era ruled! Be on the lookout for it within the next several weeks.**


	6. Back together and standing tall

**What a RAW! Vince really needs to get some help because his feud with Shawn had gotten way out of hand. Trish once again fooled Mickie by bringing back her ex-boyfriend! And the main event, I've gotta give it to Edge. He outsmarted Hunter and Cena. But, Lita looked bored (again). A good show I would say.**

**Now, I'm gonna twist this one up a little bit. I'm gonna change the main event and make Amy turn against Edge in this one and have her align with Hunter (you see where I'm going with this, adamamy425?).**

**Author's note: Some strong sexual content in this chapter.**

**X**

_Amy's hospital room..._

"Miss Dumas, someone would like to see you for a moment," a nurse said when she came in.

"Who wants to see me?" she asked, looking confused.

"Some guy named Hunter."

Hunter! He actually came to see her. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to be with her and their baby after all.

"Send him in," Amy said with a smile.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he came in, holding a bouquet of red roses. Fresh tears fell from her eyes when he came by her bedside and placed the roses in the vase.

"Amy, I came here for a reason. Randy told me you're carrying our baby," he said while he pulled up a chair and sat down.

She nodded her head.

"Baby girl, before you say anything, I want you to know this: I love you and I don't wanna lose you again. Randy talked some sense into me and made me realize that you're more important to me than anything else, even my world titles. Although I'm still upset Adam revealed some things about our past, I'm willing to put that behind me and fight for you. I still wanna make you my wife. When Randy told me about your pregnancy, I was tickled to death. I love you so much, Amy. Please take me back," Hunter pleaded.

She didn't have to hear that twice. She leaned over and kissed him, first lightly, then more passionately. When she pulled away, she could see the love shining in his eyes.

"I love you, too. And I'll take you back on one condition: if you take me back as well. I know I should've told you about the baby but I wanted to spare you from any more pain you had suffered and I knew, even though Stephanie cheated on you, you still loved her," she said with a smile.

"You had your reasons for not telling me, baby girl. That's in the past and we should leave it that way. Let's focus on the future, okay? Let's focus on us, all right?" Hunter sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in his arms.

"I have one more question to ask you," she said with a grin.

He smiled down at her. "And what's that?"

"Will you propose to me again?"

"Baby girl, I thought you'd never ask." Hunter got off the bed and got down on one knee again. He pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Amy Christine Dumas, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

This time, she didn't even hesitate to say yes. Once she did, however, he pulled her out of the bed and twirled her around in his strong arms. They were both laughing and crying at the same time.

"I love you, Amy. I love you so much," Hunter said as he sat her down on the floor.

Smiling brightly, she replied, "I love you, too, baby boy."

X

_One week later, Monday Night Raw..._

_Evolution's locker room..._

"Hey, Randy. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hunter said when he walked into Evolution's locker room.

"Sure. What's up?" Randy said as he sat the magazine he was reading down on the couch.

**(A/N: Evolution never broke up in this story and Randy was never suspended (even though he may lose his job all together if he don't get his act together). As a matter of fact, scroll down towards the end of the chapter, because there's gonna be another major twist in this story. Also, Trish never lost the women's title at Wrestlemania).**

"I really wanna thank you for talking some sense into me. You made me realize how important Ames is to me. Because of what you said, I'm getting married," Hunter announced with a grin.

"See? What I tell you? All you had to do was look deep down and see how stupid you was for walking away from her. I'm proud of you, man. You did the right thing," Randy said with a smile.

"Thanks, man," Hunter said with the brightest smile he ever had on his handsome face.

X

_Meanwhile..._

"So, is everything set?" Adam said to the man he spoke to on the phone.

He smiled. "Everything's all set, man. Amy won't know where it's gonna hit her when we get done with her tonight."

"Good. Now, you need to get out of here. I don't want anyone to know about this. I'll call you when the time's right."

The man took off while Adam leaned against the wall, smiling evilly. Oh, Amy's definitely won't know where it's gonna hit her later tonight. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number, more determined than ever to get his life back on track.

"Hello?" a female voice answered when she picked up the phone.

"Baby, it's me. Can you meet me after the show tonight? We need to talk," Adam said with a smile.

X

_Monday Night Raw..._

_The main event..._

When Edge's hand was raised in victory, Lita was forced to stand at ringside and cheer for her 'man'. She really wanted to yawn. Every single week, it's been the same thing. Now each man has a victory over the other. This was bullshit.

Then, she looked up and saw the unthinkable. She saw her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy attacking Triple H with his own sledgehammer! And the worst thing about it was, Adam was actually happy about it!

She covered her mouth in fear as two of her ex-boyfriends beat the shit out of her future husband and the father of her child. Even the crowd was confused of what was happening. Amy was not supposed to break character but she couldn't help it. What the hell is going on around here?

While Matt was attacking Hunter, Edge looked at Lita with evil intentions on his mind. Not wasting any time, she took off running, screaming out for help.

Then, 'Line In The Sand' blasted through the speakers. The crowd went absolutely nuts when Randy Orton, Dave Batista and Ric Flair came out through the curtains. They slid in the ring and proceeded to beat the hell out of Edge and Matt. That gave Hunter some time to get up, grab his sledgehammer and bust Adam's head open with the object. He did the same thing with Matt.

Lillian Garcia gave him the microphone and scurried away in fear, not wanting to be a part of the beatdown. Hunter motioned Lita to come in the ring, which she did with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Edge. Look at your 'woman'. This is the last time she's gonna be with your stupid ass! 'Cause guess what? Lita's officially the newest member of Evolution!" Hunter said before he dropped the microphone down on the mat.

Together, all seven members raised their hands up in victory. Hunter, Randy, Dave, Ric, Lita and joining them were Lita's best friend, the women's champion Trish Stratus and Dave's fiancee Victoria soaked in the adulation from the crowd. For Lita, payback's a bitch.

_How does it feel now, Adam? _She thought with a grin on her face.

Payback definitely was a bitch!

X

_After the show..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"Oh, baby. That feels so good," Amy moaned.

Hunter kissed all over her supple body, hitting her pleasure points with every lick. With his tongue, he licked her skin like she was his favorite kind of dessert. She ran her fingers through his long blond hair and sighed deeply, feeling so elated to be back in his loving arms.

He raised up and slid inside of her slowly, careful not to hurt their unborn baby. Up and down, he rode her, flowed with her and bringing them close to climax. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his back, screaming out his name.

They tossed and turned all over bed, holding each other close. Hunter leaned down and nibbled on her neck, sending her over the edge (no pun intended). Amy cried out his name when she reached her peak, not once, but twice. Heightened by his own climax, he groaned in her ear; holding her close and releasing everything he had into her.

Afterward, they laid side by side, breathing heavily. She then laid her head against his chest and smelled the wonderful masculine scent.

"When do you wanna get married, Ames?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence.

"As soon as possible. Now that I'm pregnant, I want us to be married before I start showing," Amy said with a giggle.

"How bout we get married in two weeks?" he suggested before he pinned her down on the bed.

"Two weeks sound good to me," she giggled before he went ahead and had some more fun with her.

X

_Meanwhile..._

"We need to do something about this. Amy's no longer alone. I can't believe this shit!" Matt said while he handed Adam a bottle of beer.

"Tell me about it. She joined Evolution and didn't tell me about it. The bitch! I just wanna kill her!" Adam exclaimed.

"And we will. We just need to plan carefully. I think we need to use something or someone against her so you can get her back under your web."

"Like what?" Adam snorted.

Matt smiled. "I was thinking..."

**More drama in the next chapter! Who or what will Adam and Matt use to lure Amy back? Will Hunter and his crew find out about it? And what's the deal with Trish and Victoria being in Evolution? Stay tuned!**

**On a side note: I'm working on yet another story. This time, it's gonna be a Mariah Carey/Randy Orton and Lita/George Michael story! Look out for it in a few weeks.**

**Please review!**


	7. Another baby shocker and a new plan

**I loved RAW Monday night! The matches were great and it was a nice build up for Backlash this coming Sunday. Anyway, I loved the interaction between Hunter and Lita! It looked like they were lusting after each other! And the way she looked at him when he climbed in the ring for the main event, you could tell she liked what she saw!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: Remember when Hunter insults Lita on RAW? Well, that never happened in this story but they will look at each other with lust in their eyes. Also, I'm gonna reveal a major shocker: Amy never miscarried!**

**BTW, in case you forgot who are the members of Evolution and who's with who, here there are:**

**Hunter and Lita are engaged**

**Dave and Victoria are engaged (hmm, do I smell double wedding?)**

**Randy's dating Stacy (as far as I'm concerned, she never left in this story) and Trish's dating The WWE champ, John Cena**

**Ric's just by himself, relationship wise**

**Oh, yeah, the Trish/Mickie feud never happened in my story.**

_London, England..._

_Monday Night Raw..._

'Line In The Sand' blasted through the speakers just as the members of Evolution walked through the curtains. Hunter and Lita held hands while they headed for the ring. Trish, Victoria, Dave, Randy and Ric were close behind them. The crowd cheered wildly for them as they made their way to the ring. Hunter and Randy held out the ropes so the ladies could get in first. When Lita got inside, she smiled at her fiancé seductively.

Someone handed Hunter a microphone just as the rest of the gang gathered around him. Lita took her place next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They looked at each other like they wanted to jump each other's bones right there and then.

Lita blushed just thinking about that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's the beginning of a brand new era! Last week, after we beat the shit out of Matt Hardy and Edge, we announced Lita as our newest member of Evolution! She's also my future wife and the mother of my unborn child! So, if anyone has a problem with that, they can come and see us!" Hunter yelled.

Just then, Edge's music blasted through the speakers. He walked through the curtains with Matt Hardy trailing close behind. The crowd loudly booed them both as they stood at the ramp, wearing evil glares on their faces.

"Edge, Matt. Fancy meeting you here. What the fuck do you want?" Hunter demanded.

"Actually, we're here to talk to Lita for a moment. You see, you made a big mistake when you went back to him, girl. Now, you're gonna have to suffer the consequences," Adam said.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Why do you want me to be alone?" Lita said, looking confused.

"Lita, you're a relationship killer. You ruined our lives. You caused me to lose my wife a second time! She served me with divorce papers last week! Now, I said I was gonna make you pay with your own blood. And, Matt and I know exactly how to do it," Edge said with a evil smile on his face.

"How?" Lita snorted.

"Look up on the screen and you'll find out," Matt said.

The members looked up and saw a little girl being tied up and gagged. Lita was shocked because the little girl looked so familiar. She had long red hair and brown eyes, thanks to the tears falling from her eyes.

"You look so shocked, Lita, like you'd seen a ghost. Do you know who this girl is?" Edge asked.

She shook her head no.

"Well, this little girl is the daughter you thought you miscarried!" Edge revealed.

It took Trish and Victoria to hold her up because she almost fell on the mat. Tears fell from Lita's eyes when she looked at her little girl being tied up and gagged. How could this happen? Adam lied to her! He took her baby and made her believe she miscarried!

"Why, Edge? Why did you do this to me? Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to all of us?" she cried.

"You went back to Hunter. So Matt and I came up with a stunning strategy so you could leave him and be alone. We're holding your daughter hostage until you decide to call off your engagement to the bastard standing next to you. You have until Backlash to make your decision," Edge said before he and Matt left, leaving a stunned and despair Lita in the ring, crying in Hunter's comfortable arms.

"When will this shit all end?" she sobbed hysterically.

Hunter just shook his head in disbelief.

X

_A few hours later..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"Why? Our daughter didn't do anything to him! Why did he had to do this?" Amy cried. She was lying in bed with Hunter holding her in his arms.

"I can't believe the bastard did this to us! He made us believe our baby died! I'm gonna kill him!" he exclaimed.

She sighed deeply. "You can't. He'll kill our little girl if we stay together, baby. I don't know what to do. And with me carrying our second child now, I'm doomed. I know for a fact Adam and Matt found out about my pregnancy. I'm dead."

He kissed her forehead. "No, you're not. We're gonna get our baby back _and _we're gonna get married. I love you and you love me. We're gonna win. We just have to plan carefully and quickly."

Amy looked at him with interest. "How?"

Hunter smiled. "I have the perfect solution to our problem..."

X

_Cena and Trish's hotel room..._

"Ready for Backlash this Sunday, champ?" Trish asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

John Cena, the WWE champion looked at her with a grin on his face. Damn right he was ready to kick some ass this Sunday. And he's gonna do it with a huge smile on his handsome face.

"The champs are here! We can't be stopped!" Cena said before he pounced on the bed and pulled the beautiful blonde bombshell in his strong arms. She giggled when he started placing kisses all over her face before his lips settled on hers gently. He began to remove her halter top just as the phone rang.

"I swear, if it's Amy..." were the last words he said before he reached over on the night table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he groaned.

"_Cena? It's Hunter. Listen, are you busy right now?" _Hunter asked.

"Uh, as a matter of fact, I was about to get down and dirty with my girl until you called me. What's up?"

"_Can you meet me downstairs at the hotel's restaurant? I need your help in something important."_

Cena sighed. This was not a good time. He looked over at Trish, who was pouting.

"All right, man. Give me a few minutes," Cena finally said.

"_Thanks, man," _Hunter said before he hung up the phone.

"Gotta go meet him, huh?" Trish said as she pulled her halter top back down over her body.

"Yeah. He sounded so concerned. He said he needed my help. I don't wanna leave you," he admitted.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Baby, don't worry. I'll lock the door. Just go and see what he wants. I think it has something to do with Ames."

"You're right. She's one of our best friends. I feel so bad for her. I can't believe Adam made her think she miscarried. And, now, he's holding her daughter against her will. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Trish said before she saw him walk out the door.

X

_Hotel restaurant..._

"So, what's on your mind?" John asked when he caught up with Hunter at the restaurant.

They both sat down at the table and looked at each other intensely. Even though they didn't like each other in the beginning, they have become to be dependent to each other and gotten to be good friends.

"Well, I know you really care about Ames," Hunter said.

"Of course I care about Ames. She's like a sister to me."

"Well, with Backlash this Sunday and with Adam and Matt holding our little girl somewhere, I need your help. I want to marry her more than anything in the world. So, I devised a plan to get my daughter back and marry Ames in the end," he explained.

"How?" John asked.

"This is what we're gonna do..."

X

_Abandoned hotel..._

"Our plan's going great!" Matt said while he put fresh duct tape over his ex-girlfriend's baby's mouth.

"It is. But, now, we're gonna have to go to the extreme. If we're gonna succeed in getting Amy to be all alone, we're gonna have to do something we thought we never have to do," Adam said while he reached in the top drawer and pulled out a shiny piece of object.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

Adam planted the object against her temple and placed his finger on the trigger. He looked at the little girl with a evil smile on his face.

"We're gonna have to kill her."

**Time's running out for Amy! Will she get her baby back and marry Hunter? Will she be able to have her second baby without any problems? Will Adam and Matt get what they want? And what does Cena and Hunter have in store for Edge? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**I have a question: Based on what happened Monday night, should Lita leave Edge and get romantically involved with Hunter? Let me know!**


	8. Stabbed

**I watched the Backlash pay per view last night. I knew Cena would win! I just knew it! RVD's the new intercontinental champion and he's still Mr. Money In the Bank! I hope Trish feels better with her shoulder injury. I hope it's nothing too serious.**

**Author's note: Spoilers revealed in this chapter: There's several shocking things I'm gonna pull in this chapter. Yes, Cena and Trish both retain their titles in this chapter. Hunter does get his daughter back but as far as Amy goes, something terrible happens to her that will leave her fighting for her life!**

_Backlash..._

_Louisville, Kentucky..._

"Okay, you all know what to do, right?" Hunter asked. He was in the locker room with Amy, Trish, John, Randy, Dave, Victoria and Ric, discussing what was gonna happen tonight in the main event.

"Yes, I understand. I'll distract Adam while you go and find your little girl. Randy, Dave and Ric will be all over the arena in case Matt tries to pull something. Trish, Amy and Victoria will remain back here until the match is over," Cena assured.

"I have a question. What if Matt or Adam manages to come back here? What will we do then?" Amy asked.

"Trish and Lisa can fight them off. You, on the other hand, need to run away, in case Adam or Matt tries to lay a hand on you. I don't want them putting their hands on you, especially in your condition," Hunter said before he pulled her down on his lap.

"I understand."

Just then, a crew member walked in.

"Your match is on in one minute," he said before he left.

"That's our cue. Let's go, gentlemen," Hunter demanded. Amy got off his lap and watched him leave.

"I hope everything turns out right after this," Trish said as she and Lisa took the seat next to Amy on the sofa.

Amy grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "I hope so, too."

X

_The arena..._

'You Think You Know Me' blasted through the speakers as Edge and Matt Hardy made their way through the curtains. The Kentucky crowd loudly booed them as they made their way to the ring for the match but they didn't care. Edge had a smile on his face so he didn't give a damn about anyone at this moment. Before the night is over, he's gonna get what he wants.

Just as they entered the ring, Triple H's 'The King of Kings' played on the stereo. The crowd, Edge and Matt were surprised to see Hunter and Cena walking out...together.

"What the hell? Cena and H walking side by side? What the hell is going on? This is supposed to be a triple threat match!" JR boomed. (A/N: I found out that Jim Ross were calling the shots at Backlash since Joey Styles will be doing the ECW pay per views.)

"Your guess is as good as mine, JR," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.

Edge seethed before he flew out of the ring and attacked Hunter right on the spot. Cena dropped his title belt and clobbered Copeland from behind with his forearm before he was knocked down by Matt. All four men battled for a good ten minutes before Cena and Hunter got the upper hand.

"Go! Now!" Cena yelled before he reached out under the ring and pulled out Hunter's signature sledgehammer.

"Knock them out!" Hunter demanded as he made his way up to the ramp. He turned around and saw Cena whacking Edge and Matt with the object. Then Cena pulled Adam in the ring and pinned him one, two, three.

Hunter smiled at the damage he and Cena had created. Thinking about the baby that was taken away from him and Ames, he took off running and ran through the curtains, hoping to get to her before it's too late.

X

_Evolution's locker room..._

"Ha, ha! That's what they get for messing with me!" Amy laughed.

"Damn, I'll never forget the look on Matt and Adam's faces when Hunter and Cena came out together. I thought Adam was gonna piss in his tights," Trish chuckled.

Lisa's eyes were filled with tears. "Tell me about it. The got what they deserved! So, what's next?"

Amy sighed deeply. "I hope Hunter finds our little girl soon. I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

Just then, the door opened. Amy jumped off the sofa, assuming it was Hunter coming through. She stopped in her tracks, however, when Adam came inside, fuming at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she scolded.

"What's your decision, Ames? Are you gonna leave Hunter so you can get your little brat back or do I have to kill her?" he asked while he leered at her.

"I'm not leaving Hunter just so you can get what you want. But, I will get my daughter back. So, why don't you do me a HUGE favor and leave me the fuck alone!" she said defiantly.

"Wrong answer, baby girl. Well, I guess you're gonna have to witness the death of your daughter, then," Adam said before he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room, with Trish and Lisa trailing close behind, begging him to let her go.

"Shut up!" Adam yelled at the two divas. Just as he was about to drag Amy to an abandoned closet, Hunter and Cena intercepted them. Adam was shocked and upset to see Hunter holding the little girl and Cena standing in front of them, acting as their protector.

"What the fuck is this? How did you find her?" Adam ranted while he had his grip on Amy.

"You're stupid, you know that? You can't even hide your own dick, you dumb bastard! Your partner spilled the beans after we beat the shit out of him! Now, let my woman go!" Hunter demanded.

"I can't believe this shit! You turned Matt against me, you turned Amy against me and you turned the whole world against me! Well, now you're gonna have to suffer the consequences!" Adam said before he pulled out a knife, turned Amy around so she could face him and he violently stabbed her in her stomach over a dozen time, which made her scream out in pain.

Trish and Lisa looked horrified as Adam threw Amy's body down on the floor and kicked her in her head, causing blood to gush out. Hunter handed his little girl over to Cena and lunged at Adam, kicking and punching him with everything he had. Adam tried to block his blows but Hunter grabbed the knife from his hands and proceeded to stab him over a dozen times, making sure he suffered the same fate he made Amy suffer.

"Someone get some help!" Trish yelled as she kneeled down besides Amy's wounded body.

X

_At the hospital..._

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Helmsley. The stab wounds Ms. Dumas suffered were fatal towards her unborn baby. I'm sorry to say she miscarried," the doctor informed Hunter, which he slumped down on the chair and actually cried.

"There's more. We went over her x-rays and we found she had a punctured lung, damaged kidneys and her arteries were clogged up when she got stabbed. She slipped into a coma a few minutes ago and we don't know if she's gonna ever wake up. I'm so sorry you had to hear this, Mr. Helmsley but you had to know her condition."

Hunter just nodded his head and held his face in his hands. Well, that's just great. He already lost his unborn child, now he could lose the one woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Then, massive anger boiled in his veins while his thoughts shifted from Amy to Adam. The bastard actually had the nerve to survive after the shit he pulled on her! He had the balls to stab the woman of his dreams right in front of his little girl! How dare he do this to him? Why did he want Amy to be alone? He's the one who broke her heart and stumped on it without a care in his heart.

"How's Amy doing, Hunt?" Cena asked as he and Trish approached him. He had Hunter's daughter in his arms.

"Not's so good, man. She miscarried our baby and she's now slipped in a coma. I don't know if she's gonna ever wake up," Hunter said softly.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry to hear that. All we can do is pray and hope she recovers," Trish said as she sat down next to Hunter and pulled him in her arms.

_Adam's gonna pay for what he did to her! If I have to go to jail in order for him to pay, then so be it, _Hunter thought with anger boiling in his veins.

X

_Meanwhile..._

Adam took off running into the night, not caring if he got caught or if he bleed to death. He just had to get out of there and quick. He didn't wanna have anything to do with Hunter after what happened earlier. He had never seen 'The Game' so infuriated in his whole life.

_I really done it now, _he thought with fear growing within him. _I didn't know what I was thinking when I stabbed her. I killed her unborn baby and she's now near death. I've got to get out of here before Hunter finds me and kills me._

As he took off running, someone in the shadows were lurking around, looking at him with fury in his eyes. He cracked his knuckles with his hands while he disappeared around the corner of the hospital.

_Oh, don't worry, Adam. You're gonna get yours, soon enough. When I get done with your ass, you're gonna wish you were never born, _he thought with a evil smile on his face.

**And, another chapter in the books! I had to twist it up a little bit and make it more dramatic. Will Amy survive? Will Hunter get to Adam? And, who was that person who also has it in for Edge? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Also, please review 'It All Started With a One Night Stand' and my new one-shot story 'Lita's Secret Life'!**


	9. Lita Survives

**Monday night RAW was so wild! I'm so glad Shawn got revenge on the Sprit fags (and I do mean that! They're gay!). I'm glad Cena still champ and the crowd reacted in his favor (surprise, surprise). I didn't think Trish would show up and get revenge on Mickie but at least she won't have to go through surgery for her shoulder. And, next week, we're gonna see a Wrestlemania rematch between Edge and Foley. This time, I hope the results turn out different. Overall, I loved the show on Monday.**

**Author's note: We're almost done with this story. The storyline with Edge, Cena and Hunter is officially over so there's no need for me to add anything else. And, yes, Amy will survive, Sherrick. You're like the female version of Gregory (Demon Spawn).**

**X**

_At the hospital..._

"Come on, Ames. You've gotta wake up! I need you!" Hunter exclaimed softly while he was holding her hand. For the last several days, all he's been doing was sitting next to her and praying for her recovery.

Amy's condition was not getting better at this point. As a matter of fact, she was put on life support. This was getting more and more ridiculous by the second. If she don't pull herself together and fight through this, he'll have no other choice but to pull the plug.

"How she's doing?" a female voice asked softly.

He looked up and saw Trish standing at the doorway. He ushered her inside and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"Not so good. They had to put her on life support. I really don't know if she'll ever wake up. If she don't, I'm gonna have to pull the plug," he said. More tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hunt. All we gotta do is hope and pray for a miracle. Let's just hope she will be able to pull through," she said softly as she laid her head against his.

_Ames, you've gotta fight. You can't lose this fight. You can't leave us alone. Please, come back. We all need you, _Trish thought while she held Hunter in her arms. Suddenly, without warning, she leaned over and kissed him on his lips lightly. He was shocked and pulled away, scooting his chair more closely to Amy's bed.

"Hunter...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't know what I was thinking! I didn't know what came over me when I kissed you! I'm so sorry!" Trish said, her eyes pleading with forgiveness.

"You better go, Trisha. I won't tell Cena about what just happened if you won't say anything. You know how much I love Amy. She's my life," he said softly. He wasn't angry at her but she had made the move at the wrong time.

She just nodded her head, got up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry I did that, Hunt. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'll just leave. I can come back later. I hope you're not mad at me for what I did."

"I forgive you, Trish. We can still be friends. You weren't in your right mind when you did that, that's all," Hunter said before he watched her leave. He then turned back around in his seat and held his fiancee's hand firmly. He couldn't stop crying as he started at her sleeping form.

_I'm so sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't blame Trish because she was out of her mind when she kissed me. You're the one I love. Please come back to me, _a voice in his head said to her. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her and marry her. Hell, they got their little girl back!

He just wanted the beautiful redhead to come back to him.

X

_Amy's dream..._

"_Where am I?" Amy asked as she looked around and saw the clouds forming together._

"_You're in heaven, my dear," a woman said out of the blue._

"_What's going on? Shouldn't I be down there with my man and my daughter?" Amy asked, looking scared._

"_You should but you got stabbed by your ex. He's the reason why you miscarried. If you wanna live, you've gotta fight."_

"_How?_"

"_Amy Christine Dumas, I can't believe you would ask me such a thing! Aren't you supposed to be the Xtreme diva?"_

"_I'm sorry, my guardian angel. I should know how to fight back. After all, I'm the extreme diva," Amy said with a lopsided grin on her face._

"_That's right, honey. Now, go down there and get your man. Marry him as soon as possible. Raise your child with him. Be with your friends and family. You deserve a second chance. You deserve to live. Go, Ames..."_

Hunter was still crying on her stomach when he felt her fingers raking through his sandy blond hair. He slowly looked up and saw Amy blinking her eyes for several seconds before she was wide awake and smiling at him weakly.

"Baby, are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm awake, honey. I fought to stay alive and I won. I ain't goin' nowhere," she said with a weak smile on her face.

Just then, several doctors barged in and surrounded the bed while Hunter just stepped back and let them work. After a few minutes, she was able to sit up while one of the doctors removed the life support machine from the room.

"Doc, will I be able to have another child?" Amy asked. That was the first thing on her mind.

"I'm certain you and Mr. Helmsley will have another child, Ms. Dumas..."

"Excuse me, but I'm Mrs. Helmsley to you, Doc," she reminded him.

"Mrs. Helmsley?" Hunter was confused.

Amy looked at the Doctor with determination in her eyes. "Go find us a minister. Hunter and I wanna be married right now!"

X

_At a nearby alley..._

"Did you think we weren't gonna find you, you fucking idiot? Did you really think we weren't gonna kick your sorry ass, you fucking asshole? You stabbed Amy and left her for dead, you bastard!" Cena yelled after he kicked Adam in his ribs, causing the man to scream out in pain and agony. Randy and Dave held him down while Cena had his way with the Rated R superstar.

"What the fuck were you thinking, man? Do you get any joy out of hurting defenseless women? Let's see: you broke Amy's heart and stomped on it when you went back to your wife; you destroyed her life on her own birthday; you made her believe she miscarried her baby but you had her little girl all this time; not to mention you stabbed her and caused her to miscarry and you even raped my girlfriend! My very own girlfriend! She didn't do anything to you but you hurt her! How low can you go to make me snap, huh, bitch?" Cena asked before he kicked Adam in his head, causing blood to gush out.

"...please...stop..." Adam pleaded.

"You know something? Amy and Trish said those same exact words when you unleashed your pain and suffering on them. But, both of them are more tougher than your sorry, pathetic ass! Take that, you stupid prick!" Cena yelled before he kicked Adam in his head again.

At that point, Randy and Dave slammed him down on the ground after they both got their licks in properly. Then, Cena pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After only two rings, the person picked up.

"_Hello?" _The person answered.

"It's Cena. He's all yours, man," Cena said before he snapped his phone shut.

"Wh...what are you talking about? Who was that you were talking to?" Adam said as he struggled to get up.

Cena kicked him in his head yet again. "Oh, don't you worry about a thing. You'll find out soon enough."

Adam pissed in his pants then. He was in _big _trouble.

X

_Back at the hospital..._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"I thought you never say that," Hunter said before he leaned over and kissed his new bride sweetly.

Amy giggled when they pulled apart. She looked down at the ring finger and sighed with contentment.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," Hunter said as he sat on the bed and pulled her in his strong arms.

Smiling, she replied in her sweetest voice, "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

X

_Back at the alley..._

"Oh, my God!" Adam said with shock in his eyes.

The person that Cena contacted, the supposedly 'man' that he called, was standing right before his battered and bruised body. When they pulled up in the alley, shock was all he could muster when the 'man' began removing his disguise. Tears fell from his eyes when he looked up in the eyes of...

"Lisa?" Adam ranted.

"That's right, you little prick! I called your ex-wife and told her everything! Did you really think she would come crawling back to you after the shit you did? I don't think so! After she gets done with your stupid ass, you're going to jail! Lisa, he's all yours!"

Cena left and got in his car, smirking at a scared looking Adam. He pulled away, not looking back, leaving him at the wrath of his ex-wife, who looked at him with anger and fury in her eyes. Before he could do anything or say something, Lisa reached over and slapped him, causing more blood to gush out of his mouth.

"Ouch!" he yelled while he held his mouth in his hand.

"Shut up!" Lisa yelled while she kicked him in his balls!

He laid down on the ground, pain ebbing in his body. She stood over him and glared at his battered and bruised form.

"I hate you, Adam. You ruined my life. Well, now your life's gonna be ruined. He's all yours, men!" she yelled out.

Just then, several police officers barged in and held him down. Adam had no fight in him while they pulled him up, after they handcuffed him and dragged him away. He had no one to blame but himself. It was all over.

Adam was done.

**The next chapter will be the conclusion! **

**Please review!**


	10. All is right again

**And, we're at the end of this story! I really wanna thank you all for being the biggest supporters in the world. Be on the lookout for my next Hunter/Lita story sometime next week. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and my three shot series 'Everything Hurts', starring yours truly, Amy Christine Dumas!**

X

_One year later..._

_Los Angeles, California..._

"For the last time, Trish. I forgive you for kissing Hunter. You were not in your right mind while I was hooked up on all those machines," Amy said with a smile. She and Trish were at the beach, watching their children playing on the sand.

"I just wanted to make sure you were not mad at me. I know how...fiercely protective you are about your relationships," Trish said with a giggle.

"You're right about that. Just don't do it again, okay?" she smiled as she watched Ashley Anna play with her sibling in the sand.

"I promise, I won't do it again. Besides, the only person I'm kissing right now is my husband."

"Good."

They laid on the sand, sunbathing with their tiniest bikinis on their slender bodies. And that was so deep for two women who just recently had babies six minutes apart, six months ago.

Amy was glad she was able to get pregnant again after the ordeal she had to go through over the last year. She was finally happy with her life and she was happy she was able to move on. She had a wonderful and caring husband in Hunter and two beautiful children who adored her so much.

Yes, for the first time in a long time, she was truly happy.

Adam no longer bothers her or anyone else for that matter. He got life in prison without the possibility of parole. He's serving time at a maximum security prison where he won't be able to get out.

As of Matt, because of a deal he made with the prosecutors during the trial, he testified against Adam. He's serving 10 years in prison and 5 years probation for his contribution. Once he gets out, he's planning on leaving town so he won't be bothering anyone ever again.

As I mentioned in the previous paragraphs, Amy did managed to get pregnant again. She gave birth to another little girl and named her Heather Lynn, after Hunter's older sister, who died from cancer a couple of years ago.

(A/N: I do know Hunter's sister's name is Lynn but this is fiction, people. So take this as face value.)

Trish and Cena eventually fell deeper in love and got married after she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to their first child; a beautiful baby boy named John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. He was a breathing, living replica of his beaming father, who loved him so much.

Trish smiled as she watched JC, as she and John likes to call him, play in the sand with his baby sister, Selena Alana Stratus-Cena. Sel, as Trish likes to call her, looked more like her than John.

"Can you believe this? Look at our children. We've been truly blessed," Trish said with a smile. She then laid her head against Amy's shoulder.

Amy giggled. "God had blessed us with our beautiful children. We're truly happy."

X

_Amy and Hunter's home.._

"Did you girls have fun at the beach?" Hunter asked when Amy came in with her daughters in her arms.

"Of course we had fun at the beach. It was great. Trish and I caught up on a lot of things. BTW, she invited us to come over her house for dinner on Friday night," Amy said while she sat Ashley and Heather in their play pens.

"Is Cena cooking?" he asked while he took her in his arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He's very good in the kitchen. Trish said so herself," she said with a laugh.

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Mrs. Helmsley. But, you know that, right?"

"Yes." she laid her head against his shoulder. "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
